firewhiskeypleasefandomcom-20200213-history
Regulus Black
Introductor blurb goes here. Biography ''Early Life'' start ''Education'' test ''First Year'' yeah Physical Appearance Personality & Traits Regulus is a pretty typical Slytherin and member of the Black family. He is ambitious, cunning, and very subtle in the way he does things. He's no where near as outspoken and obnoxious as his older brother, and he likes to think he has a lot more tact and class than him as well. While Sirius is looking to shake things up, Regulus looks to uphold the rules and the system. He is seldom late for class, finishes his homework in a timely fashion, and he scores well on his exams. That's not to say he is a quiet little do-good. No, he does raise his hand from time to time, asking thoughtful questions and adding to the classroom environment with his usually correct answers and thought-provoking comments. He's just about every professor's dream come true, and his parents are pretty proud of him, too, but when you're being compared to a misfit like Sirius, there's not much competition. Growing up in the Black household has instilled many traditional values in him. He believes that pure-blood is the best kind of blood, and he agrees with a lot of the Dark Lord's beliefs. Mix a little friendly rivalry with the other houses of Hogwarts, and you have a boy who fits in well with his Slytherin housemates. He is somewhat of a perfectionist, and he has high standards for himself, which causes him to be a tad greedy and self-indulgent. Regulus is not afraid of a little competition to get what he wants, like any good Slytherin. Black is very goal-driven and persistent, but not everyone gets everything they want, and because of this, he can show a very ugly side of himself. He is jealous and possessive when he is at his worst, and he has a hard time forgiving a person, causing him to hold onto a certain amount of resentment for a long time. Regulus really does have a horrible temper, and he knows it. Thankfully, he has learned enough to seek solitude when he is unable to control his emotions, and that usually helps him recollect himself without looking too childish. To most people, he can come off as a bit snobbish due to how little he can talk. Regulus prefers to let his actions speak for him, but when he does say something, he can really catch people off guard with some of the nasty and hurtful things he can say without even a blink of an eye. Get him passionate about something, however, and you will see a lot more fire and emotion in his demeanor. Regulus loves to learn, and he loves to get into debates with classmates and professors alike. While he is a little cold and seemingly distant to outsiders, to his friends, he is far more laid-back and charming. Not many would expect him to be so warmhearted and loving. He is very patient and very reliable, making him a good friend and a good listener. He cares immensely for his family, more than anyone would ever believe, and he has something of a love for animals and all creatures for that matter. One has the possibility to gather such information when they catch a moment of him talking gently to his short-eared owl Eurus, taking special time to stroke it, and feeing it treats. Overall, Regulus is not openly a mover and a shaker. He works in very quiet and subtle ways. He seems virtually pretty harmless, but some aren't willing to take him for face-value. He is a very intelligent boy, and he has a lot of interesting things to say and opinions to express. It just takes the right person to be willing to hear what he has to say. Magical Abilities & Skills awesome Relationships Sirius Black James Potter Rodolphus Lestrange Benjamin Byrne Remus Lupin External Links *FW